Clean Operation
Clean Operation is the 11th episode. Plot The Tier 4 GEVO is GE's newest product. It has wider radiators to reduce emissions in the air. So far, the majority of Class 1s have at least 1 example of the ET44AC, but NS got their's a little later. One day, Josiah and Samantha are pulling a local to Highland Valley when they see that everywhere something is happening. Cameron is complaining about work as Benson yells at him, and later Josiah and Samantha must wait for Daisy, Peach, and Amber to depart before they can enter the yard. When they get to the shed, they talk with Nicholas about what's going on. Nicholas mentions work picking up and Josiah brings up that they might get new Tier 4 GEVOs soon. The next day, the new ET44AC GEVOs arrive. One, numbered 3657, is dropped off at Highland Valley. He introduces himself as Colton, and Josiah is the first to meet him. Colton then sets off for his first assignment, a freight train bound for Johnstown, PA. After Colton leaves, Josiah is to take a local to the CSX yard at Industrial Wasteland. Once he arrives, he meets Dave, who ridicules him before Josiah tells him off and Dave leaves. As Josiah pulls up, he meets Arika this time, who has heard about the new engine. Arika thinks the engine will be revolutionary. Josiah drops off his train and goes home. When he gets back, he later meets Daniel, NS Andrew, Kevin, and Kara, who are taking 21A to St. Louis. They stop to talk to Josiah for a bit, where they talk about Colton. As they leave, Kevin is a little nervous about what Josiah told them about Arika. Kara is aware, and tells it to some engines when they get there the next day. Most engines don't believe in the rumor, but Mike pulls up and once again starts an argument. As Mike leaves, Kara cannot remember what she was talking about because Mike distracted her. Kara soon leaves with Kevin, Andrew, and Daniel to take an intermodal train home. Somehow, the rumor gets to other engines. Pops worries, but Will assures him that the new engines won't be replacing anyone. Nicholas, however, gets on alert. As he is taking a short freight up the mountain, he meets Lilim. Lilim can't talk, as she has to leave, but Nicholas warns her about the new Tier 4. Lilim doesn't know what Nicholas means. Lilim later comes back to the main yard where she meets Colton. The two have a nice conversation before Nicholas comes back. Nicholas is surprised to see Lilim talking to Colton, but she isn't worried. Colton leaves to take his next train to Allentown, PA. When he passes by, Josiah is impressed, but Nicholas gets a little worried even though he doesn't trust Arika. Little do they know that Arika was watching them. He now has an idea. When Arika thinks the coast is clear, he sneaks into the yard and writes a threatening note. The note tells the engines that the same night, they would be scrapped and Colton would make an army of Tier 4s to take over. Arika makes it look like Colton wrote the note instead of him and he tapes it to the roundhouse. That night, when everyone else comes back to the shed, Will finds the note and reads it to everyone. They are all shocked and angry. Little do they know, that Arika was up to more trouble. He sneaks into Makai Yard and sprays graffiti all over a locomotive shed and the locomotives already in it. Once he is done, he reverses away and decides to later tell some engines that Colton did it. When the news gets around, a Dash 9 calls Nicholas and Lily to the scene, where they shockingly find out what happened. Just then, Felix arrives and taps his hammer on the shed, erasing the graffiti. Meanwhile, Nicholas has to bring Jordan the rest of the cars for his train. Jordan teases him as he sets off. Nicholas is a little annoyed and decides that Jordan doesn't know what's going happen. Later, Will announces his plan to the other engines. When Colton comes back, they all block his way and confront him about threatening to scrap them and even putting graffiti on the shed. Eventually they all kick him out. They're still not over their anger when Josiah and Samantha come back to the yard. They are surprised that Colton isn't there. The others tell them what happened, but neither of them believe it. That night, Colton teleports somewhere where he was alone and sulks in a shed. Back in Pennsylvania, Brandon and Angel Ace deliver an intermodal to Industrial Wasteland where they meet Jaden and Bridget, who tell them what happened with Colton. Jaden and Bridget depart to get their next train. Later, Brandon and Angel Ace meet up with Nicholas, Zach, Will, and J.P., who tell them about Colton supposedly planning to replace them. Brandon and Angel Ace don't believe it. J.P. remembers a lot of nice Tier 4s like Melvin and suggests that they investigate. The following morning, Margaret, Mordecai, and Jordan stop next to Lilim, who asks where Colton went. Margaret and Jordan are surprised that Lilim wants to find him, but Lilim starts to believe that she was too hard on Colton and feels bad about it. Lilim and Margaret resume their journeys, but continue thinking about it. Meanwhile, Colton is wandering when he sees another train coming. He quickly reverses away (likely because he thought some engines were looking for him) until he gets back to the shed. Ash and Misty, who were powering the train, do not understand what happened. Just as that happened, Kris is done working and goes to the shed, where he meets Colton. Colton tells Kris what happened, but Kris thinks Colton was framed. He advises Colton to go back and prove himself. Meanwhile, Nicholas decides to check the security cameras at Highland Valley while Sans is reminded of the issue while pulling an intermodal. He sees Andy and Darcy idling, so he asks them. Andy doesn't give a serious answer, but Darcy tells him that it was Arika, as he overheard him, and that Darcy himself can't stand Arika insulting his ageing paint. Sans proceeds to report it. At Highland Valley Yard, Nicholas tells the others that he saw a CSX GEVO on the camera, but had troubling telling the number. Sans arrives and tells them that Arika was behind it the whole time, which angers them. After Arika delivers an empty coke train to Demmler Yard in McKeesport, PA, he goes back to Industrial Wasteland, only to be blocked by the engines. They tell him that they found out what he did to Colton. Arika tries to deny it, but to no avail. To make things worse for him, he finds out that Mr. Edwards and Mr. Dunn have heard about it too, and they determine his punishment: to work on BNSF for the rest of the month. That evening, Colton comes back to Highland Valley where some of the engines are waiting. Mr. Edwards points out that this was one occasion where normal routine is affected by shenanigans from bad CSX engines and that while it is natural to get angry, everyone should know the facts before jumping to conclusions. The engines can only agree. Mr. Edwards also states that Colton would be a hard worker and a valuable member of the team. Meanwhile, Arika has started working on the BNSF and was not happy at all about him and Robbie trailing and having to work with Melvin, Bill, Felix, and Ralph. Colton now has an easy life on the NS. Nowadays he's based out of North Carolina, but he'll come back to Pennsylvania every so often. Everyone is proud to have him on the railroad. Characters * Nicholas * Josiah * Samantha * Colton * Kahuna (cameo) * McQueen * Darcy * Paxton (cameo) * Luigi (cameo) * Mario (cameo) * Bowser (cameo) * Melvin * Bill * UP Jared * James (cameo) * Mike * Benson * Cameron * Daisy * Peach * Amber * Lilim * Lily * Christian * Alan (cameo) * Dave * Nathan * CSX C40-9W #9005 (not named) * Mr. Edwards * Arika * Daniel * NS Andrew * Kevin * Kara * Cure Bright * Ash * May * Misty * Brock * Eddy * UP C44-9W #9708 (not named) * Chick (mentioned) * Pops * Will * Mordecai * Rigby * Mitch * Fives * Shawn * Spencer (cameo) * John * Arthur * Ferdinand (mentioned) * Rhyon (not named; does not speak) * NS C44-9W #9269 (not named) * Felix * Jordan * Zach * Marie * Brandon * Angel Ace * Bridget * Jaden * J.P. * Dennis (mentioned) * Margaret * Michael (does not speak) * Kris * Sans * NS SD40E #6331 (not named) * Andy * Eileen * Adam (cameo) * Mr. Dunn * Sportacus * Stephanie * Robbie * Ralph * Joe (cameo) * Jared (does not speak) Locations * CSX Saginaw Subdivision * Pacific Surfliner * Clovis Sub * CN Holly Subdivision * Marias Pass * UP Cima Sub * Industrial Wasteland * Tidewater * Highland Valley * NS Lake Division District * CSX Keystone Subdivision Trivia * This marks the first time of a few things: ** First episode of Season 3. ** First time Kahuna has his proper number. ** First appearances of Colton, Rhyon, and Darcy. ** Samantha, Benson, Andrew (not to be confused with the CSX Andrew), Felix, Ralph, Brandon, Sportacus, Stephanie, and Bill's first speaking roles. ** First time a female voice actor stars in Rails of Highland Valley. Also first time Nathan has a human voice. ** First episode to use 3 songs in the credits. ** First episode to not feature Kerry. ** Despite the upload order, this episode, in chronological order, takes place before Rivalry on the Railroad. * This episode has similarities with the Thomas The Tank Engine episode "Diesel's Devious Deed", The Engines of Sodor Season 3 Episodes 2 and 3, and the TUGS episode "Sunshine". * The "Colton (not Arika)" part written on Arika's note is a reference to the Plants vs. Zombies scene where the zombies send a note "signed, your mom (not the zombies)". * Arthur building the HO Y6B is a reference to Ferdinand from Tale of a J Class. * Sans was initially going to be voiced by Pacific Productions, but since he couldn't get his lines in on time, the creator filled in for him. The creator used his best "Pacific Productions' Sans" accent. * Last episode to be edited in Windows Movie Maker. Goofs * When Colton first meets Josiah, his headlights are off. But when Josiah speaks, Colton's headlights are on. * When Mike departs, (UP) Jared's cab looks transparent. * Felix pronounces "graffitied" wrong. Also his speech is cut when he says "Hooray". * A flashing button appears when Nicholas couples Jordan's train. * Jordan is not heard laughing when the narrator says "he wouldn't stop laughing". * Bridget is in the old scheme even though she was repainted as of Dora and Mike's Misadventure, which takes place a week earlier. In addition, NS C44-9W #8916 is in the Horsehead scheme rather than the old paint scheme. * Jaden's censored horn is a K5LA instead of an RS3L. * The SD40E sounds a bit like a robot. * There is lag on some scenes. * Pacific Productions is credited even though he didn't voice Sans in this episode. Episode Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Josiah-themed episodes Category:Colton-themed episodes Category:Episodes not split into parts